As a puncture repair kit for fixing a puncture, there has been proposed a kit employing a compressor device for generating compressed air, and a bottle unit in which an extraction cap is attached to a mouth portion of the bottle containing the puncture repair liquid (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
In the above-mentioned puncture repair kit, by utilizing the compressed air from the compressor device, the puncture repair liquid from the bottle unit is injected to the tire.
Then, by using the compressed air supplied successively, the tire pressure is increased while visually checking a pressure gauge. After it has been confirmed that the tire pressure has reached to the required pressure, the increase of the pressure is stopped.
The compressor device is provided with a relief valve to release overpressure when the compressed air exceeds a prescribed pressure.
The prescribed pressure is set to the permissible maximum pressure for the normal tire, therefore, the tire is prevented from being damaged by applying a pressure exceeding the prescribed pressure.
In the above-mentioned puncture repair kit,
if the pressure of the tire whose puncture has been repaired is increased to the relief pressure of the relief valve by keeping the compressor device switched on,
then a divergence phenomenon such that the actual internal pressure of the tire becomes higher than the pressure indicated by the pressure gauge, tends to occurs.
Therefore, in the Patent Document 1, it has been proposed to suppress the divergence phenomenon by connecting a chamber for storing the compressed air to a surge chamber of the compressor device.
In this case, however, the relief valve and the chamber are needed separately. This is an obstacle to miniaturization and cost reduction of the compressor device.